Starkiller VS Dark Pit
Necromercer= Starkiller vs. Dark Pit.png|'GalacticAttorney' 'Description' Star Wars vs. Kid Icarus! Two anti-heroes who come from evil backgrounds face off in this matchup! Will the dark side of the Force be enough to take down the fallen angel? Intro Starkiller Dark Pit Intermission DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT! K.O.! |-|Dipay17= Starkiller vs Dark Pit.png|Dipay17 (Version 1) Starkiller_vs_Dark_Pit_picture_-2.png|Dipay17 (Version 2) Starkiller VS Dark Pit is a What-If? Epidode of Death Battle created by Dipay17. Description Two anti-heroes who started as evil servants of the evil lords and later became an Anti-heroes are going to fight each other, does Dark Pit have enough power to win against Starkiller? Intro ''Wiz! you know that Anti-Heroes are confusing me, their darkness, is annoying me! '' Boomstick, for me you are a Anti hero, like Dark Pit, the fallen angel. ''And Starkiller, Darth Vader's apprentice. '' he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Starkiller (Star Wars main theme) A long time ago..in a galaxy far far away.. At the first days of the empire, Order 66 destroyed all of the jedi..well, ALMOST all of the jedi. on the planet Kashyyyk, lived two jedi masters that managed to escape Order 66 On an Empire mission to Kashyyyk to kill the remaining Jedi, Darth Vader hunted the Jedi known as Kento Marek. They battled each other and Vader, like Vader, defeated him, but he felt someone with a strong connection to the force. As he held Kento in a force choke his lightsaber suddenly flew out of his hand and into the hands of a little boy. Vader then killed Kento and a few imperials who targeted the boy. Vader felt the potential of the child and took him to be his Apprentice. Vader and trained him in secrecy in a plan to overthrow the Emperor. HEY WIZ! I hope you won't be like Vader and violate the two-commentators rule! when Vader took Galen to be his Apprentice, he violated Darth Bane's rule of two, which forbade Galen to call himself a 'Sith'. When Galen still was a child, Vader gave him one of the coolest gifts ever: A DROID! ''' Well it's not exactly was a gift, Vader programmed the Droid that one day, he would kill Galen. '''Well Vader really liked Galen, didn't he? The droid named PROXY, Galen’s lightsaber training holodroid, capable of imitating Jedi knights with a good degree of skill. Some years later, Galen Marek grew up and became the badass Sith-assassin Starkiller. (Starkiller's theme, The Force unleashed) Starkiller is initially kept in secret, But after he discovered by Emperor Palpatine, Vader sends Starkiller to find the Galactic Empire's enemies and unite them. Vader later betrays Starkiller and attempts to kill those he united, but Starkiller sacrifices himself for the Rebel Alliance and becomes a martyr for the rebels. ' ''(Boomstick claps his hands) '''Vader created a monster! Later, Starkiller falls in love with Captain Juno Eclipse. an ex-Imperial Shuttle Pilot and his own ship's pilot. If Starkiller chooses to kill Vader rather than the Emperor at the end of the game, Starkiller becomes a minion of the Emperor and is put into a suit similar to Vader's. let's say it like that, you will not want to mess with that guy, because you'll finish like basically everyone he was sent to kill, like the former Jedi master Shaak ti! Thanks to being trained by Darth Vader and his droid PROXY,Starkiller became one of the greatest duelist in the Galaxy. Starkiller was so skilled with all seven forms of lightsaber combat that he could recognize his opponent's style of fighting, and use it as his advantage. Starkiller was able to defeat Rahm Kota, Kazdan Paratus and Maris Brood, and he even managed to beat Shaak Ti and his former Master Darth Vader, both of them were two of the greatest duelists of their time. While Starkiller can use all of the seven forms of fighting, it's seems he prefer Form V, vaapad, and Soresu Vappad is an fighting style which is balanced between the Light-side and the Dark Side. Form V is a basic form which allowing a Jedi deflect blasts or blaster fire back at the shooter, And Soresu, also known as Form III, is a defensive form of combat. Starkiller trained from childhood by Darth Vader to become an incredibly powerful Force User and he became so powerful that he was considered to be one of the most powerful Force users to have ever lived. His powerful abilities allowed him to accomplish destructive feats such as using the Force to guide a falling Star Destroyer to his desired direction. When it's come to the Force,Starkiler is OP as heck! from Force Choke to Force Push, Saber throw, Force Lightning, Fore grip, Force Barrier, Force Repulse.. wow man that's a lot of powers! Starkiller was so powerful,that he Rahm Kota in a battle. Kota was a skilled Jedi Master and on of the Generals in the Clone Wars. and, ladies and gentleman,the most OP feat of Starkiller: defeating Emperor Palpatine. In this fight, Galen blocked Sidious' Force Lightning, he matched it, and then causes an explosion from the force of the two sides, dying in the process. It's in this moment that Galen is shown to be fully selfless in his actions, and overcome his years of being manipulated by Vader, Palpatine and hate Hate him or love him, Starkiller is still badass as fuck! Starkiller to Vader: You took everything away from me! i'll kill you! Dark Pit (Dark Pit - Kid Icarus Uprising) Created by the Mirror of Truth, Dark Pit is Pit's counterpart Dark Pit has a really..really..REALLY serious personality. He rarely smiles outside of the occasional smirk! Dark Pit attacks with more aggression and will sometimes use cheap hits to beat his opponent, such as when he kicked Pit after Pandora was defeated. Unlike Pit, Dark Pit hates the idea of getting orders he would rather follow his own orders. i like this guy. Dark Pit first appears in the main story at the end of Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit after Pit cracks the Mirror of Truth, which was actually a part of Pandora's devious plan to create a servant angel for herself. However, the plan backfires as the doppelgänger angel refuses to take Pandora's orders due to the mirror shattering before Dark Pit's completion. After defeating the goddess of calamity, Dark Pit kicks his lighter half away then steals Pandora's remaining powers which gives him unlimited flight. WHICH MEANS HE COULD FLY EXACTLY LIKE SUPERMAN! (Destroyed Skyworld - Kid Icarus Uprising) Dark Pit has a lot of weapons, like a First Blade, a Violet Palm, Silver Bow,an Orge Club,Electroshock Arm,a Pandora Arm, and all of Pit's other weapons a First Blade, an EZ Cannon, a Violet Palm, an Ogre Club, Guardian Orbitars, an Electroshock Arm, a Pandora Claws, His personal staff, and any other weapons that Pit have. Dark Pit can use Powers in battles for different effects like shooting massive lasers, turning enemies into eggplants, barriers, boosting his speed, strength or durability, wow that's pretty strong! But every power has a time limit, He cannot fly without the help of a Goddess and can only do so for five minutes at a time, or else he'll die as his wings burn up. Then forget the Superman thing, Wiz. Back to the weapons, the Dark Pit staff is a unique weapon, Dark Pit uses this staff a grand total of once during the course of the entire game. Likes all staves, it's basically a magical sniper rifle, and the shots do more damage the farther away the target is, up to a maximum of 4x the power at the longest range. Dark Pit Used in the beginning of Chapter 6 and Chapter 9, the First Blade is a balanced cross between a sword and a laser-rifle. The Ogre Club is a towering club bigger than Dark Pit himself. The magic imbued in it makes it lighter to carry but retain its mass when swung. The Violet Palm is essentially a magic tatoo that feeds off the user's lifeforce. The EZ cannon is basically large, arm-mounted magical grenade launcher. That home in on their targets. Dark Pit is really damn strong as well, he could Knock Pandora back and into the air with a backhand, and knocks Pit to the ground with a kick! Dark Pit, like basically everyone else, have his weaknesses. he's cocky, and also cannot fly without help of a Goddess. but this guy is not afraid of anything, even when he flies when his wings are burning up! I'm Dark Pit, servant to no other but myself! Intermission All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Location: Star Destroyer. SPLASH! Starkiller and Darth Vader trained. Starkiller fired Force-Lightning at Vader, but the Sith Lord deflected it with the Lightsaber. Vader: i trained you pretty well. show me your ANGER.. Starkiller used the Force and manged to knock Vader and kicked him in the head. after Vader came up, a Stormtrooper came into the room Stormtrooper: Lord Vader, there's a message from the Emperor, he want you NOW. Vader came into Palpatine's Eclipse, and saw Palpatine, the Emperor, the Sith Lord. Sidious: I felt something..something DARK..i never felt that energy before.. Vader: tell me what is it. Sidious: it feels like an ANGEL..DARK ANGEL.. When Vader came back to the Star Destroyer, he saw Starkiller, and said: Me and the Emperor felt something weird, it felt like an angel, and i want you to find it. Starkiller: yes, master. Starkiller jumped into his ship, ready for the mission. Vader's apprentice landed on a random planet, and now, he understood what Vader talked about. Starkiller: This energy is weird..it's feel like a godly energy.. He felt he was close to the source of this energy, and then he saw someone who looked like an angel, it was DARK PIT. Starkiller: I felt you, come with me to the Empire, and everything would be fine. if you won't accept my orders, you'll be dead. Dark Pit: I'm Dark Pit, servant to no other but myself! Dark Pit slashed at Starkiller with his bow, but Galen Marek dodges most of the hits. Pitto manages to get up close once, but Starkiller managed to dodge again and used the Force to push Dark Pit backwards, and then pushed Pit's counterpart away. Dark Pit created a Black hole, and while Starkiller tried to push it, Dark Pit punched Starkiller, and used the Dark Pit's staff, however, Starkiller managed to dodge, and with the Force Lightning he shocked him, and knocked him downwards. Dark Pit used his bow, and pulled back an arrow, and fired it at Starkiller’s torso. Starkiller managed to dodge, and attacked Dark Pit with his lightsaber. Nearly a minute passed of Starkiller tearing at Dark Pit's defenses before an opening emerged. Starkiller's Lightsaber moved in a low slash, nearly taking Pitto’s knees out from under him. At the last moment he managed to jump over the swing, but upon landing it was now he who was left on the defensive as Dark Pit brought an assault of his own to bear. Starkiller fell, and Dark Pit fired an Mega Laser, however, Starkiller managed to use his Lightsaber and deflected the Laser into Dark Pit, tore into his enemy like a whirlwind. Dark Pit was driven back step by step by a hail of deadly blows. Every strike seemed to get nearer and nearer to cleaving Dark Pit in half, and yet he managed to keep himself unscathed. Starkiller leaped through the air. His lightsaber clove the ground where Vader's apprentice had lain only moments before. hitting Pitto multiple times, then finished it with a single strike that sent the Angel tumbling backward, Starkiller grabbed his leg and throwed him to the air , he pulled him towards him with the Force and then punched him. Starkiller tried to slash the Angel with his Lightsaber but Dark Pit dodged. Dark Pit somehow managed to regain his footing, but was met with a flurry of expert saber strikes. In a particularly brutal exchange, Dark Pit spun behind Marek, using his staff to injure Starkiller, then Pitto grabbed the Sith's throat and choked him. The Apprentice bucked and kicked backwards, but his strikes could not connect with any force. Starkiller, on the last chance, pushed Pitto backwards, and used Force Lightning to take him out of the guard, Dark Pit managed to use the Mega Laser, however, Starkiller managed to jump behind Dark Pit, and used Saber throw to knock him and down and almost cut his head! Starkiller grabbed Dark Pit, tightened his grip, cutting off his opponent’s oxygen, However, Dark Pit was faster, and before Galen killed him The Angel kicked Starkiller, and with the First Blade, he attacked Galen who blocked it with his Lightsaber, their Blades clashed, and both Anti-Heroes were equal as both injured each other. Again and again they met, swinging and blocking and kicking and punching, spitting and snarling and bleeding and grunting. And again and again they were shoved apart by the tide of battle. The pinnacle comes. Dark Pit did his move and the used his Silver Bow to fire an arrows Starkiller. It seemed that the Arrow will take Vader Apprentice's head off, as it touched Galen, Starkiller was knocked down by the Arrow, which allowed Dark Pit to grab him again and punch him hard in the jaw, Starkiller had known that if we he would use Force Lightning, it will be useful. Angry and a little hurt, Galen Marek unleashed his Force Repulse Grunting Dark Pit grimly reaches through the Force Repulse and grabbed Starkiller’s head slamming him into the ground he states “Your strong, but you are no match for me.” Breathing heavily Galen Marek pried Pitto's hands off his his head. But Dark Pit was fast, punching Galen and flying into the mid-air, before diving straight into Starkiller once more. This time, he knocked the Sith into the ground. The Sith Apprentice proceeded to lay waste to his foe, dealing devastating punch after punch to the Angel's face and body, pushing him deeper into the ground with each blow. Starkiller approached for the next blow, the Angel delivered a powerful kick to the Sith's exposed face. The kick was stronger than before. It sent Galen Marek crashing on the ground. Galen Marek fired the Force Lightning, pushing the Angel back in an attempt to kill Dark Pit and finishing the mission. But Dark Pit would not be overpowered. Dark Pit used the Violet Palm, AND NOW he was stronger. Starkiller took a few steps forward, augmenting his power. Dark Pit staggered, but would not be undone. The Dark Angel gradually begun taking steps towards Starkiller. First, he shuffled. Then, he trudged. Dark Pit flew towards Galen, firing off blast after blast of energy at Starkiller, who was deflect it with his Ligtsaber. Dark Pit distanced himself further, firing off one last blast of energy. Of course, it caused a lot of damage, but Starkiller dodged again Dark Pit: HOW?! Starkiller was really mad. Starkiller: you have made a terrible mistake. He took a deep breath and, one last time, hurtled towards his enemy. Blinded by fury,Dark Pit knew only that he was succeeding in driving the red-sabered whelp further and further backwards. He just needed one strike-one good hit. The Angel was about to try a feint-he took the opportunity to bring his weapon down with all the strength he could muster. Dark Pit punched Starkiller and almost killed him by cutting his head! Dazed angry and confused Starkiller goes through what he just saw. he throwed the Lightsaber into Dark Pit's face. Pushing him back a little but not taking the grin off his face. “Give up!” Dark Pit yelled. “I’m not done yet!” Starkiller screams back, he fired his Force Repulse and BOOM! "Mission done.." ''Starkiller said. Conclusion & Results '''I told you, Wiz, this dude is OP!' The fight was close as hell. both Dark Pit and Starkiller were equal in many ways. Dark Pit was faster and more armored then Starkiller, plus his long range advantage, but besides this Starkiller triumphed at everything else. For start, Starkiller was WAY more experienced then Dark Pit, as he was trained by Darth Vader since childhood. Starkiller was also more skilled then Pitto! remember, Starkiller is one of the greatest duelists in the Galaxy, he managed to beat Darth Vader twice and overpower Darth Sidious! While Dark Pit's weapons could cause a lot of problems to Starkiller, he could counter it by using his Lightsaber, Force Lightning, Force Barrier, or dodge it. Starkiller also could recognize Dark Pit's style of fighting, and use it as his advantage Starkiller's main problem would be Dark Pit's speed advantage, but Starkiller could deflect Blasters, which could move at the Speed of light in the Force Unleashed! In the end, Dark Pit had a long range, speed and weapons advantage, but Starkiller could counter it plus he had greater skills and combat experience. When Starkiller Unleashed his Force, Dark Pit didn't stand a chance. The winner is Starkiller! Next time on Death Battle.. Sonic the Hedgehog VS Superman VS Goku Category:Necromercer Category:Dipay17 Season 1 Category:Pages by Dipay17 Category:'Kid Icarus VS Star Wars' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019